


and the sirens sing

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Headcanon, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, birefly and vaguely referenced anorexia, ranmaru is an audio pornstar, reiji doesnt know, way longer than i thought whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Pressing his ear to the door, Reiji can hear him loud and clear, because Ranmaru isn't being quiet in the slightest. He wants to be sure he's not hearing what he's hearing. His missing some kind of context. Ranmaru wouldn't be saying his name likethat.





	and the sirens sing

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not canonverse
> 
> theyre best friends and live together (for my convenience, honestly lol)
> 
> there's somethin' of a plot if u squint, i guess

Being a pornstar is something else. Ranmaru has always been too shy to really show himself to the world, and so he stuck to the wonderful world of audio porn, the same idea it seems a lot of people had.

He was in no way good at it — he bet if he were on the other end of his first recordings, he wouldn't even get going. But it's fun and his commissions pay more than his small scale music gigs do. He has nothing to lose either. If someone figures out who he is, then good fucking job to them. Own what you do, right?

Even despite that mindset, Reiji still doesn't know. Ranmaru has enough decency to wait for his friend to leave the flat to record, and considering he's always out and about, it's rarely difficult.

Sometimes, it's tempting. What _would_ happen? But Ranmaru isn't an optimist, nor is he brave enough, so that fantasy will have to stay on hold until he grows a pair.

Ranmaru stares at his computer screen for nearly an hour thinking. He has commissions, he has requests, he could do those. Something at the back of his mind nags at him, though.

Reiji.

The brunette is a moron. A hopeless dumbass. A blubbering idiot. But God, is he cute. Ranmaru feels his chest tighten thinking about him, his big, sad eyes and sweet voice. It'd taken a while to get used to it, so high and... unique, but it's grown on Ranmaru more than he likes over the years.

Reiji left the house hours ago, but he didn't leave Ranmaru's mind. He wishes he would, wishes he could stop being so hopelessly gay for that guy and just get on with his life. Knowing he has a chance, it's way too hard to let those feelings go.

One thing leads to another, and Ranmaru decides that for once he'll let himself do something risky. Getting off in front of a microphone, on a computer that they both used nonetheless, was risky. But Ranmaru's never said Reiji's name, not on an audio. One missed clip during editing and everything goes to hell.

But it's exciting, that chance. Reiji might be into that. It's not like he's had in-depth discussions about their sexual fantasies. Ranmaru doesn't know. Reiji might even listen to him.

Ha. Reiji's too innocent. He doesn't listen to porn. He doubts the man's ever even gotten laid before.

With that in mind, Ranmaru gets comfortable and hits record.

* * *

Reiji fumbles with the keys, bags weighing down his arms. It was his turn to grocery shop, since the little pig he calls a roommate cleaned the kitchen out days ago. He doesn't understand how the man isn't fat.

As he gets the lock and pushes the door open with his foot, he hears music. It wouldn't be weird if it was loud rock. Ranmaru did that a lot. Instead it was barely audible, soft — Ranmaru's either drunk or dead if he's listening to this, and the man doesn't drink. Like it's any worse for his body than wolfing down the pantry like some kind of vortex.

Setting the bags down, he slips his shoes off at the door and goes to investigate. He has to help with the bags whether he likes it or not. Reiji might as well have something to tease him about while they do it.

Reiji stops, and listens when he hears his name. His face goes red. It was clearly not Ranmaru calling to see where he was.

Eavesdropping for a second or two won't hurt anything. Pressing his ear to the door, Reiji can hear him loud and clear, because Ranmaru isn't being quiet in the slightest. He wants to be sure he's not hearing what he's hearing. His missing some kind of context. Ranmaru wouldn't be saying his name like _that_.

Alas, the entire couple of minutes he stands there, Ranmaru continues moaning his name. Reiji feels jittery, and he isn't sure if he's nervous or turned on or both. He won't lie, it's sexy. He can hear him groaning and gasping and making all kinds of noises Reiji never thought he'd hear out of him.

He shouldn't be listening to a private moment like this. Especially not as who seems to be the person of interest. Yet Reiji can't move himself away. He must be dreaming to hear Ranmaru get off thinking of him. You can't get caught in dreams.

Reiji has a choice to make. He can stand here being a pervert until Ranmaru's done, or he can be an asshole and interrupt. _I'm home. Groceries. Come help or I won't share them_.

His hand makes it for him, but the words won't form. Almost as soon as his hand hits the door, Ranmaru makes the most heavenly noise Reiji's ever heard. Strained and husky and deep, Reiji feels his blush spread down his neck as Ranmaru calls his name. Something about it is strikingly familiar. Reiji's heard that before. Not with his name, but that unique noise when he—

No. Ranmaru's not... he doesn't do that. That's even more of a coincidence than this entire situation already is.

Reiji hears shuffling and yet another choice presents itself. Run for his life and pretend this didn't happen, or stay put. The door opens before he can make up his mind, and he looks away from Ranmaru.

"I got the groceries. Gotta help me unload 'em or you won't get any," Reiji informs him, but he just wants to hide. Why's everything got to sound dirty now?

Ranmaru's quiet for a moment, undoubtedly waiting for Reiji to admit himself. "Then move," he says when Reiji stays quiet.

Reiji panics. He can't very well hide it by now. He's hard. If he moves, he'll notice. God, today's just proving to be awful.

"I... I think we should talk first," Reiji admits.

He knows Ranmaru tenses up without having to look at him. He stays silent. He knows.

Oh god. He knows. He knew he was there and he kept going.

"I, uh heard you," he starts awkwardly, quickly picking his gaze up and adding on that _it's totally okay! I don't care! I probably misheard! I—_

But he stops in his tracks because Ranmaru's beet red and not looking at him. He has never, ever been so embarrassed, not once in the three years he's known. The man's incapable of feeling ashamed and Reiji's managed to make him blush. Despite the situation, it feels like an accomplishment.

"You didn't mishear," Ranmaru mumbles, once he's got himself together again. Reiji bites the inside of his cheek at the look he gives him. "Sorry if it's weird. It probably is."

They're quite for a moment, standing and staring at each other like a couple of dumbasses before he speaks again.

"I didn't really want you to find out like this."

"Ah, it's okay! I—" Reiji gets cut off before he can spill that he thinks about him like that too.

"It's not. I thought you weren't home," Ranmaru admits. If nothing else, he's always been honest. Apparently even when he's inches from dying of shyness. "And you were. And that's kinda weird. So just accept the apology so I can forget you know."

Reiji's not sure what he expected, but even that feels a little cold. Cold? What's he thinking? Of course Ranmaru's going to be distant. He probably wants to hide as much as Reiji does. Reiji should forget this, too. He just might do that, if he were anyone else that is.

"What if I told you I liked it?"

Ranmaru tenses up again. Reiji wants nothing more than to tell him to calm down.

"Oh. Then um... I... I don't know."

"I did," Reiji keeps going, even though he really shouldn't. It's hard to stop now that he's already messed up. "I really liked it. I like you. Do you like me?"

If he were anyone else, Ranmaru probably wouldn't understand him at all, talking 100 miles an hour and stumbling over his words pathetically. All he responds with is a curt nod.

Reiji blinks. Oh. That went... positively. Sort of. Reiji's heart feels like it'll beat out of his chest. Ranmaru can't mean that. He's just saying it to get out of this, like anyone would. But Ranmaru isn't a liar. He doesn't just say things, he never has and never will. He's promised Reiji that time and time again.

"You got frozen stuff?" Ranmaru says after a minute.

"No."

"Come here."

His eyes have to go wide. Reiji looks like a deer in headlights, he's sure of it. Ranmaru is gaining his confidence back, slowly.

"Ya deaf?" Ranmaru pushes his shoulder gently. Reiji shakes his head, and follows like a lost puppy when he leads him to his computer.

A mic. An audio recording. Was Reiji right? He couldn't be. This is just something Ranmaru likes. He isn't...

"You didn't hear it all, did you?"

"No," Reiji talks slowly so he doesn't stutter. "No I didn't."

Ranmaru sits down, and hits play. He watches Reiji's face as he plops in his computer chair, getting back some semblance of his normal self. Now that he knows Reiji liked it, he must not feel so shy.

Reiji sits down on the edge of his bed, swallowing hard. His face is hot, and it only gets hotter when he hears the same, cute little groans come out of his speakers. It's hot. It's really hot. Ranmaru's really hot. He can't handle this.

"RanRan, I... I um-"

The other seems to falter, finger hovering over the spacebar. He doesn't speak, but Reiji hears his question._ Too much?_

Reiji shakes his head again, and looks down, a faint smile making its way onto his face. In the recording, he just cried out, a pretty noise that makes Reiji almost choke on his words. "Do you... do you want...to...?"

It's a stupid question. It's obvious. But Reiji's not exactly good at social cues when he's ready to combust.

"Do you?" Ranmaru pauses it and stands up, and Reiji forces himself to look up. That's his RanRan, that cocky and self assured look he always has on his face.

Reiji nods, feeling his stomach tighten. Ranmaru's everything he's ever wanted, he has been since the day they met. This all feels like a fever dream, some stupid little fantasy that Reiji will wake up from in a few seconds.

He doesn't wake up. Ranmaru holds out his hands, and Reiji lets lets him pull him closer, nearly cries when he kisses him. Ranmaru's hands are warm, fingertips calloused from years of playing bass. He cradles his face, Reiji's arm clinging onto his waist for dear life.

They pull away and Reiji hesitates.

"If this is just... a one time thing..."

"What do you want it to be?" Ranmaru's thumb traces his jaw, his breath hits Reiji's chin. It's all so much.

"I want more than just this or sex," Reiji says, eyes trained on Ranmaru's cheek. He doesn't want to look him in the eye, just in case he's overstepped and made things worse.

"I do too," Ranmaru mumbles, smiling when Reiji tries to form an answer. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he finally manages. "I just... I didn't go to Walmart expecting the rest of the day to go like this."

Ranmaru laughs, a rich, deep sound that calms Reiji's nerves and makes him laugh too. He's smiling when Ranmaru kisses him again, hands fisting in the back of his shirt.

Ranmaru... sweet, sweet Ranmaru, the man who's pushed him away only to come to him for help more times than he can count, the man who loves cats and cute things and teaches him bad English to make him screw up job interviews and pranks him and makes his heart ache every night thinking of his elusive smile. He's in his arms, finally, a place Reiji never thought he'd be in his lifetime. He can feel his chest through his tight shirt, every hour spent working out. It's all so much, but all so real. Reiji's sure of it now.

The back of his knees hit the end of the bed, and he lets Ranmaru ease him down. The smile he gives Reiji makes his heart leap into his throat.

"I really like you," Reiji breathes out.

"I really like you too, dork," Ranmaru chuckles and kisses Reiji's cheek. He presses his cheek against his next, whispering in his ear. "I wanna do a lot to you, y'know."

Reiji shivers. His grip on Ranmaru's shoulders tightens. If he doesn't do something soon, he'll come right in his pants. He doesn't hate the idea. The idea of being with Ranmaru makes anything worth it, even if it these are nice jeans he'd hate to ruin.

"Then do it."

Something kicks on inside Ranmaru, and Reiji feels a hand slide against his bare stomach, before he tweaks his nipple. He makes a noise that Ranmaru muffles with a kiss, arching his back into his touch hopelessly. He wants him so badly, it's hard not to start begging.

Reiji's hands find their way into Ranmaru's messy hair, barely combed. He wasn't even awake when Reiji left. Maybe he woke up hot and bothered, because of him. The thought makes Reiji shiver again. He should stop thinking do much.

He does stop thinking, because when Ranmaru starts to grind his hips down on Reiji's, his mind stops working altogether. It's good, it's exactly what he needed — Reiji moans, letting his fingers curl into Ranmaru's hair. He shudders, feeling warmth spread through his stomach, hiding his face in Ranmaru's shoulder when they break apart. He comes, but Ranmaru doesn't stop moving his hips, and Reiji whines, feeling the fabric of his boxers grind against his sensitive cock.

"Already?" Ranmaru teases. He knows he had a hard-on. He had to. If he didn't, he was either stupid or blind. Reiji whines again, unable to form a response just yet.

He scoots up the bed lazily when Ranmaru pulls himself away, slides his hand from under Reiji's shirt. He watches him take his own shirt off, bitting his lip. He's seen him shirtless plenty of times, but it doesn't make him any less attractive. Just muscular enough to be sexy, just lean enough to still look young and cute. Ranmaru takes care of himself despite what the number of Twinkies he ate in a month would say.

Ranmaru tosses his shirt aside, Reiji's eyes fixed on the way his arm flexes. He's so strong. Reiji's known that since they met. He effectively moved all their boxes in by himself when they bought this place. Reiji tried to help, for the record, but Ranmaru was too stubborn to accept it. It wasn't like Reiji minded getting to watch him work. Reiji would let this man do whatever he wanted to him, he knows that too.

"You wanna help me out?" Ranmaru scoots himself up, sitting in Reiji's lap. He wants him to ride him, so badly. Anything, really. Anything goes. He feels himself getting hard again.

Reiji nods, feeling impatient the second Ranmaru starts to undo his belt. He can't help staring, flushing when Ranmaru clears his throat. Right. His eyes are up there.

When Reiji looks up at his face, he nearly faints. Ranmaru's so, so cute. That cheeky little smile and the little wink he gives him are enough to make his heart stop. In a perfect world, he's gonna see that every night from now on.

Reiji glances down when Ranmaru goes to take his jeans off, the good pair that always shows off his ass nicely. Reiji's not a stranger to staring at Ranmaru. Hell, he jokingly slaps his ass constantly. But god, he's so perfect, he can't look away. This is a fever dream. He's convinced once again.

Dark, coarse hair trails down his toned tummy, framing his cute dick. He's big. Thick. Reiji really wants him now. Yet all these years, and Reiji's never known the man's real hair color until now. Ranmaru pushes his arm again, leaning over him.

"Like what you see?" he teases, and Reiji feels shy about getting caught. He wraps his arms back around his shoulders when he kisses him, bringing him closer.

"Yes," Reiji mumbles his answer against his cheek, pressing kisses down his jaw and neck.

Ranmaru still has the softness of a younger man in his face, not yet grown into the sharp features of an adult despite being just as old as Reiji. He's a little jealous. Reiji's face lacks the right type of definition. It's thin and short, and his hair doesn't quite hide the sharpness from the eating disorders that ravaged his teen years. He doesn't think about it as Ranmaru pulls back, brushing Reiji's hair away from his neck to trail gentle bites towards his collar.

Reiji likes button ups. Ranmaru says they age them, but he thinks they look nice, especially pulled open while Ranmaru dotes on his chest and stomach with kisses and love.

He presses himself back into the sheets to undo his jeans, swallowing hard when he bumps Ranmaru. He almost forgot, but he abandones his previous mission when Ranmaru shudders above him at the touch. He licks his palm, barely necessary with the amount of precum leaking out, to jack him off as well he can with their bodies so close.

Ranmaru's forehead falls against Reiji's chest, hot breath against his skin. He peppers his pec in kisses when he regains his composure a little. Reiji's pleased when he arches his back, thrusting his hips to the rhythm of his hand.

"You like that?" Reiji's voice is rough and husky when he asks. He feels Ranmaru shudder again.

"Fuck, yes," Ranmaru can barely get it out before a groan pushes its way out. "Please. More."

Is Ranmaru... asking for him? Is he going to beg? Reiji feels himself twitch against the pants he never managed to get off. He hopes he begs.

"Get my jeans off, first," he says, and Ranmaru comes to life again, propping himself up on an elbow to reach down and fiddle with his jeans. Reiji sighs when he pushes them down.

"Baby, I want you," Ranmaru's voice is low and quiet, rough like gravel.

Reiji would do anything if he asked him like _that_. But hearing the pet name, Ranmaru calling him _baby_, it makes a warm feeling spread through his body. Not the snap of tension, but close to. Reiji decides he loves it.

"I want you too." Reiji kisses him, out of breath much too soon. "Tell me what you want."

"I was thinkin' 'bout this," Ranmaru starts, nose against Reiji's cheek, so close to his face. Looking right into his eyes. His clothes are mostly on, yet Reiji feels totally bare to him. "'Bout you. _What if Reiji hears me? What if Reiji knows I want him so bad I couldn't stop myself?_"

Reiji feels the hotness come back to his face. It's still so new and cute, to hear Ranmaru say those words. He loves that, too.

"You have me now, Ranmaru," he speaks softly, kissing him briefly. "Tell me what you want."

Ranmaru's shoulders tense when he says his actual name. Reiji doesn't do it often. Only if he's mad or wants to tease him, saying _Ranmaru_ _Gil Kurosaki_ as dramatically as he can. But as soon as it comes, it goes, and he's got a stupid grin on his face.

"Take me."

Reiji's surprised, he'll admit. He's always liked the idea of it, but Ranmaru... a bottom? He's too prideful to give himself to another man. Too stubborn. Yet here he is, offering himself to Reiji.

"Okay." His grin mirrors Ranmaru's perfectly.

They shift around, Reiji sitting on Ranmaru's thighs after he wiggles out of his pants. He slips his shirt off. Worry spreads in his mind for a split second, but he knows Ranmaru doesn't see him the poor way he sees himself. He wouldn't be touching himself if he did, wouldn't be looking him up and down like a hungry animal. He's so cute and needy. All for Reiji. His heart can barely take this.

Ranmaru stretches over to his nightstand, and Reiji sits up to let him move. Reiji sucks in a breath when he turns over and scoots up to get in a drawer, definitely aware he's putting his ass on display. Nice and cute and firm. Reiji smacks it playfully, earning a moan Ranmaru obviously tries to hide.

He gets himself ready when Ranmaru finally hands off the lube, tossing it aside and pushing the tip of his cock into his ass. Ranmaru's spread his legs, and scoots down on him when he decides Reiji isn't quick enough, the two groaning at the feeling. Reiji's not as big as Ranmaru is, but he isn't bad at all.

"You're so good already," Ranmaru breathes, watching Reiji get shy at the compliment. "Better than some stupid toy."

Reiji looks a little more interested than he should. "You use a—"

"A man has needs," he winks, scooting himself down more. Ranmaru bites his lip, letting himself adjust this time.

"A man wants to be invited next time," Reiji teases, happy at the little grin it gets him.

Tan fingers dig into Ranmaru's pale hips, as Reiji fights the urge to move. It aches, having to wait, even though he doesn't want to hurt Ranmaru at all. He just wants to feel him, he has for years.

"Oh, you like to watch?" Ranmaru cocks an eyebrow, wiggling his hips and making Reiji bite his lip. "Kinky."

Reiji doesn't respond, feeling even more shy. Ranmaru's only joking, but Reiji does. That little part of his mind, the dirty part that keeps all his fantasies locked away for when he's alone, is filled to the brim of thoughts of that. And this. And Ranmaru, in general. Watching Ranmaru get off would be almost as hot listening to it.

Finally, he's inside him all the way, their hips pressing against each other. Ranmaru throws his arm over his face, covering up his mouth. Reiji waits to lean over him, not wanting to surprise him so suddenly, tugging at his wrist and lacing their fingers together. Ranmaru grins again. Reiji smiles.

"I love you." The words fall out of Reiji's mouth before he can stop them, and he almost worries he's said them way too soon, too surely.

But Ranmaru doesn't hesitate to say, "I love you too."

Reiji's heart feels like it'll fail with how quickly it beats, a moronic grin spreading across his face. He brings Ranmaru's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and saying it over and over. Maybe he's coming on too strong now, getting a little too excited, but Ranmaru doesn't stop him or act weird about it. He just watches happily, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

He moves a little too much, and comes back down from cloud nine when Ranmaru groans.

"Sorry," Reiji mumbles, frowning apologetically. "I didn't mean to—"

"No," Ranmaru cuts him off. "Keep moving."

Reiji nods, pushing Ranmaru's hand against the bed to lean over him. He thrusts his hips gently, sighing loudly at how tight he is. _Toy_ his ass. He should've fingered him, prepped him a little more, but it's done now. He's too comfortable to pull out until he comes.

The thought crosses his mind. Oh, maybe he's going to get to come inside him. Oh. Oh, oh, oh. That's _hot_. That's really hot. Reiji feels his cheeks flush again, undoubtedly the reason Ranmaru smiles up at him.

"You're so cute," Ranmaru brings his hand to his own lips, forcing Reiji to steady himself on the other. He kisses his knuckles, mimicking him from before, and Reiji chuckles. It tickles a little.

The chuckle dies in his throat when Ranmaru grinds himself down firmly on him, rather a mixture of a cry and moan falling out. He moves his hips, tries to copy him, but Reiji's always more excited, always a little too quick and rough to match. Ranmaru likes it though, from the way he squeezes his hand reassuringly, hiding his grunts of pleasure in the back of Reiji's hand.

"God, baby," —that name again, that sexy, low voice calling him cute names— "Baby, you're so good," Ranmaru groans, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck. _Fuck_... fuck me, Reiji."

Reiji shudders, gasping when Ranmaru clenches around him. Surely, he isn't coming yet.

Reiji's right, he doesn't, but he moves his hips a little more frantically, obviously close to it. Reiji can match him now, now that his rhythm is all gone and Ranmaru moans loudly when he hits the right spot. His grip on his hand is impossibly tight, his thighs holding Reiji's hips close, as if he's cruel enough to pull away now.

His hits it again, adjusting his hips so he can try and keep it up. Ranmaru's teeth sink into his bottom lip, trying to stop the flow of swears and pleas of _Reiji, please, harder_ that force their ways out.

Ranmaru wiggles his hand free of Reiji's, instead throwing his arms around his shoulders when he quickens his thrusts. It's obviously good, from the pink that spreads from Ranmaru's cheeks to his ears and neck, so stark against his pretty pale skin.

Reiji leans down to muffle his cries with a rough kiss, shoulders tingling at how his fingernails dig into them desperately. Reiji presses his forehead against Ranmaru's, mumbling how close he is, how much he loves him, how much he loves this.

Ranmaru's too caught up in the moment to answer, moans falling out with every thrust, fingernails scratching against his shoulders as his voice cracks.

This is it. Reiji feels amazing, knowing he's going to make Ranmaru come.

And he comes. He comes hard, Reiji can feel it on his stomach, on Ranmaru's. The strangled call of his name is too much, the tightness of his ass around him when he clenches, the way he pounds a fist on Reiji's back. He's so sweet and cute and sexy and handsome, all at once.

Reiji feels the tightness build in his stomach and snaps just as quickly, dragging in a big breath when he comes. He was going to ask if he could come inside him, but it's a little late to now. He can feel it around himself, dripping back out. It's sloppy and a little less than sexy, but it's been something he's wanted to feel for a long, long time. He kisses him, hungry and needy, and once again Reiji knows this is real. It feels like a dream, but the shortness of breath is so real. The pulsing in his cock is so real.

He slips out slowly when he finally comes down from his little high, Ranmaru's groan muffled by his mouth. He pulls away only to pepper his face and neck in even more kisses and adoration, his heart aching at the breathless laugh it gets out of Ranmaru.

Deciding it's enough, he stops himself, practically falling on top of Ranmaru. His arms are weak. The ache from the pressure of holding himself up so long begins to set in, but he loves it. It's a little reminder of what he's got to do with the man he's so in love with.

"Mm..." Reiji snuggles his face into Ranmaru's chest, throwing his leg over his stomach. "That was amazing."

Ranmaru's fingers run through his hair, something that makes Reiji's eyelids feel heavy.

Another difference between them — Reiji's eyes were deep-seated in his face, Ranmaru always calling his eyelids the perfect canvas to work on, for makeup. Ranmaru's were the opposite, very hooded, difficult to tell he even had eyelids if he wasn't extremely surprised. Reiji's noticed it all the times he's caught himself studying that handsome face.

"I never asked," Reiji mumbles tiredly, forcing himself to move his head to glance up at Ranmaru. "Why were you recording yourself?"

Ranmaru chuckles nervously, looking away. "I uh... I do that, when you aren't... here," he admits, the shyness from earlier setting back in. "I'll um... I'll edit your name out."

"No. Send me it," Reiji insists, pressing a sideways kiss to his pec. "It was really hot. I almost came then."

Ranmaru flushes, closing his eyes. Reiji smiles, lazily reaching down to pull the covers over their lower halves. Ranmaru's legs are so long, it barely reaches that far without one of them moving.

"You don't get what I meant," Ranmaru clarifies after a moment. "I post those. O- Online."

"Oh. Like porn."

"Yeah..." he says quietly, waiting for Reiji to judge him, but he doesn't.

"That's really hot," Reiji yawns. He's forgotten his little realization from before, asking, "You have others?"

"I... Yeah, I do."

"Send me those, too."

"Reiji, that's embarrassing."

"Mm? How?" Reiji nuzzles his cheek against his chest playfully, teasing in a sing-song voice, "I'm your boyfriend now, if anything _I_ wanna join in."

Ranmaru makes a strangled noise that makes Reiji laugh. So, so sweet. He really thought Reiji wouldn't be into that? If only he knew how many times he'd listened to his recordings, unknowingly. Reiji would've told him too, if his brain weren't so fuzzy and sluggish.

**Author's Note:**

> u guys liked ran catching reiji n..... i did too, so i hope you like this. i loved the idea so much i wrote it in one go so sorry if it's kinda wack because i just quickly edited it
> 
> sorry for the absence too, im more caught up in a fic u might have read if u read reiran a lot (wink wonk) and also have less time as school started in for me and im trying to maintain some kind of sleep schedule (that im destroying to finish this at 2am)...
> 
> definitely still working on smut bc im as much of a horny hooligan as the rest of u though ! are yall proud that i finally wrote the dreaded prep scene. it's literally like one undescriptive sentence and not even a condom the filthy animals, but i wrote it!! look ma no asshole abuse!!
> 
> also yall spot the little reference in rans middle name? hehehe


End file.
